


Repercussions

by ramblingraccoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingraccoon/pseuds/ramblingraccoon
Summary: After speaking out at a meeting, Zuko is exiled by being put into a tower to learn the consequences of his actions. As time goes by, he gets more anxious to go back outside and find a way to restore his honor. His chance comes in the form of a young Water Tribe girl with a reputation for crime. Will he ever gain redemption? Or will he forever be a disgrace?





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hello! I know I have another story I have to work on but I don't want to so here, have a Rapunzel-esque, Tangled themed spin off of Avatar. Except the universe is a little different. Review please!

***  
Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there was a Fire Lord. He was the leader of arguably the world's most powerful nation and would stop at nothing to gain more of that power.

He wouldn't even stop for his son.

When the young teen spoke out at a war meeting, all Fire Lord Ozai felt was slighted. He did not feel proud that his son had become decisive, and was no longer the weak boy of his mother. No, he still was that weak boy. He was thinking with his heart and emotions. That was dangerous, especially in moments like this.

He couldn't just go against his father like that. Ozai was a first and foremost, a king. Being a father fell far below his royal duties. His son had to learn a lesson.

The lesson was learned in an Agni Kai. Instead of standing up to the Fire Lord and fighting like any honorable heir would do, he fell to his knees and cried.

Ozai felt his mouth turn up in a sneer as he stared disdainfully at the boy in front of him. It was disgusting, and he was ashamed. Why wouldn't he fight? This clear display of weakness was shameful.

Without hesitation, he brought a blazing fist up and struck the child across the face. His screams echoed around the arena, the pain ringing through the air. But Ozai was unaffected. He saw the expressions of sympathy that flickered across a few of the nobles faces, but he was an empty husk.

The Fire Lord didn't look back, not once. As far as he was concerned, the boy was no longer his son. All that time with his uncle had made him soft, he reflected, pulling on a brilliant red robe. He needed to be completely reformed if he wanted to be a worthy heir. His sister was showing much more promise than he was anyway. Was it really worth it to waste time on him anymore? There had to be some way to get him off the throne- he was clearly a lost cause.


	2. One

For five years, this tower was all Zuko had known. He hadn't ventured outside in a while- everything was a mystery to him. All the news he got was whatever he could glean from his father's short visits,

The prince sighed and shuffled back into a stance, wielding his two swords. He had stopped training with Master Piandao after his exile, yet continued to try and keep up his technique.

Living in the tower was at best enlightening. He had plenty of time to pursue his interests, like playing the tsungi horn or bending. At worst, it was incredibly boring.

Occasionally, he would ask the attendant who brought him entertainment and food when he could leave. The answer was always the same, a delivered with a painted on smile. "Whenever the Fire Lord decides you're ready sir." Then she would leave and once again, Zuko would be left alone.

The only other person allowed to visit him was his father. One time Zuko had tried asking when his exile would be over, and his father had snapped at him, telling the exiled prince he would be released when he was fit to rule, and not a moment sooner.

But no matter what, Zuko was never fit to rule. According to the Fire Lord, his bending was subpar and learning to wield dual broadswords was a sign of weakness. Playing Tsungi horn was uncultured and calligraphy was useless. There was no way to actually make his father happy.

Yet still, Zuko wanted to please.

Even though he didn't even like it when Zuko called him father anymore. Nothing was ever said, but he saw the way his mouth turned down slightly when he called him that. After a few attempts, he stopped. He didn't want the Fire Lord to hate him even more.

Mind racing, he went through his sword form once more, trying to make each movement sharper than the last. Finally finishing, he looked at the clock and cursed.

"Shit!" Zuko sheathed the swords and threw them in a corner, raking his hands through his hair, while trying to look like he hadn't just been practicing with his double swords. His father was showing up in five minutes, and there had to be nothing he could critique.

Even though something was always found.

He raced down the stairs to the 'sitting room', heating up a teapot with his hands and sliding onto the couch. Two cups had already been placed there, and he gently placed the teapot on the table as a soft knock resounded.

It was kind of funny. The door was locked from the outside, and Ozai walked in whenever he wanted. The knocking was not a question. It was a statement, one to assert the little power Zuko had whiletrapped in here.

Fire Lord Ozai walked in stiffly, robe swishing around his legs. "Zuko," he acknowledged as his son stood up.

"Good evening, father." He bowed, keeping his eyes to the floor and going as low as he possibly could without tipping over.

"I'm leaving Caldera city for two weeks." With the people, Ozai always sugar coated his words, twisting the truth until it seemed almost bearable. With Zuko, he spared none of that. The meetings were short and to the point, but at least they kept him from going totally crazy. "I have other meetings to attend and a few laws to sign off on, so I won't visit this… place for a while."

Zuko didn't miss the way he spat out the word place. They both knew what it really was, although Zuko tried his best to deny it. It was a prison, disguised by the illusion of wealth.

"Yes sir," Zuko said, keeping his face an impassive mask while pouring the steaming tea. His father seemed to hate any emotion other than rage and honor (was that even an emotion?). Besides, it's not like his father hadn't visited before. He just didn't want to be alone again, left with the smiling attendant who made about as much conversation as a dead eagle hawk.

"Don't try to sneak out. There will be consequences."

The prince was scared of what those might be. Being locked in a tower was bad enough as it was. "Of course sir."

"Good. Maybe you will be able to leave this tower in the near future." And tea untouched, his father left.

Zuko stared at the cup, watching the vapor rise into the air and vanish. The Fire Lord said that sometimes, but nothing ever changed. But he couldn't stop his heart from leaping up with hope at those words.

"I'll see you soon… father."


	3. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually put songs at the beginning of the chapters but I can't figure out how to italicize in HTML because I am technologically deficient. You're really missing out :(

Day 8 of his solitude was when things got interesting. After finishing his workout, Zuko decided to read a book. All alone, he flipped upside down on the couch, feet on top of the headrest. If his father saw him now he would probably explode.

His uncle wouldn't mind though, Zuko thought, feeling a twinge in his chest. Iroh was always more of a father than Ozai had been. But according to the fatherlord he was a bad influence and wasn't allowed to visit or send letters.

He missed him terribly.

As he opened the book on war tactics, a sharp 'thunk' resounded on the side of the tower. For a moment the ex-prince dismissed it as a bird- it's not like the animals hadn't crashed into it before. But no bird made a noise that loud.

Gracefully twisting his legs off the burgundy couch, he quietly set the book down and went to look out the window. There was the familiar expanse of deep forest and a tall, idyllic waterfall but he looked down and…

There. A small figure dressed completely in black had shot an arrow into the wall and was climbing up. This definitely hadn't before. He was in such a secluded place that no one came here on purpose. The prince assumed it was some sort of bandit or an assassin.

Thinking fast, he picked up the heavy book and prepared to throw it out the barred window at the intruder so they fell. But as he prepared to throw it, Zuko hesitated.

If this stranger was climbing up his tower, they probably weren't an ally of his father. They were from the outside world. Maybe they could help him escape. He hated asking for help, but he was going so crazy that he was ready to face the consequences of being weak and disregarding his father.

As fast as he could, he raced up a few flights of stairs to grab his swords. If the person turned out to be dangerous, he reasoned, he could incapacitate them and force them to help him out of the tower. Then he could find his uncle, and do something to restore his honor…

It was all fitting together. Satisfied, he went down to the lower floor. The thin scraping sound of arrows being stabbed into the wall got closer until finally a set of tanned fingers appeared through the bars. There was a sharp exhale and then a grappling hook was shoved through the hole. Eyes wide, Zuko watched as the fingers disappeared and the rope attached to the hook strained.

There was much creaking, until finally two metal bars fell out with chunks of wall and a sharp shriek sounded. It was a girl, he realized. Hopefully his chance of escape hadn't fell- he resisted the urge to go check.

And it was good he did. The tan fingers appeared once more, attached to a set of cloth covered arms which hoisted up a lean body.

From his position behind one of the seats, Zuko got his swords ready as the girl swung her legs over and planted them in his sitting room.

About to confront her, he watched with bated breath as she pulled out a leather satchel. All he could see of her were her hair and downturned eyes When she finally lifted her head, he saw the brightest blue he had ever seen in his life. But his awe disappeared when he saw what she pulled out.

That's my crown! He screamed internally, feeling affronted as he watched the girl handle the small flame shaped piece. Why was she robbing the palace? What did this common thief think she was doing?

All common sense flooded away as he stood and vaulted over the couch. "That's my crown you're holding!" Really? That's what he was going to say? Very scary, Zuko.

The girl looked up at him and her eyes widened, eyebrows shooting up into her hairline. She reacted quickly, confidently reaching to her side for a weapon. But she pulled nothing out. Instead her hand snaked out halfway before realizing there was nothing there.

But the motion hadn't gone unnoticed by Zuko. For a moment he continued rushing towards her, mind blank. Then he made the connection. The sudden, smooth hand motion. The dark blue eyes. No way.

She reached for her grappling hook. As the weapon came rushing towards his head, he sliced it out of the way. The severed rope, hook and all, thudded softly onto plush carpet. She was a waterbender.

His uncle would have exploded on the spot. Iroh was fascinated with the way they bent and he would have been excited to meet one, even if they had no water and were about to be knocked out.

Too late, she tried to find another source for her bending but Zuko raised one arm, and hit the side of her head with the hilt of his sword.


End file.
